Dishing Reality
by serendipity9861
Summary: Another reunion show for the cast of Total Drama AKA another way to exploit their lives for profit. Courtney didn't plan on giving Duncan a dose of reality by the end of the show, but the satisfaction that follows was well worth the impromptu break of composure. One-shot.


What's new? A lot of things. But this show? It's not one of them.

Chris was once again dragging us into another reunion and guess who is the new on-again-off-again couple. _Duncan and Gwen. _What a big surprise? I wasn't the reason he couldn't commit. He's just an ass who doesn't know any better.

But let's get back to what really matters—me. I've started college, most of us are college freshmen. Some people opted for different paths than college; Duncan chose to serve some prison time but got out on "good behavior." Who's surprised that he's all bark and no bite? Of course, he'd put his tail between his legs when he actually has to face punishment. _Coward._

Yes, I know. It was years ago since our last "on-again" phase. We are over. But this hell…I mean _show_ loves to drudge up the past. Thankfully others have screwed up enough that Duncney is almost irrelevant. _Almost. _There's always the question directed towards us at some point in the program. So, you can see why it's easy for my train of thought to wander back to him.

I haven't gotten in any serious relationships since then. I've gone on dates, but this time around it's all about me. You thought I was selfish before? Nope. Sorry, I wasted the time trying to make a relationship that was doomed to fail work, I can see how that may come across as controlling. But I was younger and stupid. Now, I can't wait till my contract expires with this awful network because I'm Courtney Satella; I have bigger and better things awaiting me.

One day, I will have my own law firm. And yes, my catchphrase will be: I'll see you in Court. Not sure where I heard the play on words first, but I love it. I'm not stopping until my dreams are realized. But this dumb show holds me back.

I'm Courtney. Courtney. Courtney! I shake my head out of my scatted trail of thoughts and realize Chris is staring at me.

"Courtney," Chris said in a rather condescending way (_Does this man realize he's peaked?_). "Are you listening?"

I uncross my legs and switch to have my right leg over left and straighten my collar. The live studio audience is not subtle in their anticipation for this interaction. At least someone wants it to happen, can you blame me for hating this show when all I amounted to on it was Duncan's ex?

"Sadly," I snipped matter-of-factly. My patience is running thin for this man after entertaining his psychotic challenges for years back-to-back. The response was greeted with usual few gasps from audience members who forget we are actual humans and not hamsters.

Chris' lips pursed. He won't say anything; the more of a brat I am, the more views he gets. He should be thanking me for just being me. He readjusted his mic on his ear before narrowing his eyes. When I don't hold back, neither does he.

"We have exclusive, never-before-seen footage of you from last season confessing that you wanted Duncan back and wish he wasn't with Gwen. Roll the tape."

Fuck. In a moment of weakness, I did admit these things last season. _Nearly a year ago;_ yes. these contracts feel like they'll never end. But this show has a way of making sure things. never. die. Was I surprised at the audience's reaction? No. Was I surprised at Duncan's smirk and demanding eyes on me? No. Was I surprised at my lack of composure? Yes.

I had uncrossed my legs and my fists were resting on my knees, half moons finding their unwanted home on my palms as I dug into my skin. Just so we're clear, this footage isn't from a confessional. I'm not that dumb. I was ranting to Bridgette. I should know better than not to expect this to bite me in my ass.

"Anything to say for yourself, princess?" Shit. I forgot how much I liked his voice. But I also hated the all-knowing tone to him. He says he can read me like a book. Maybe he can, but I'll still give him a hell of a narrative.

"That was nearly a year ago, merely a moment of weakness. Nothing more."

Chris scoffed. "There's a lot of unresolved issues between the two of you. Let's lay it all on the table."

"Yes, lets. Unless you don't want to risk it," Duncan offered with a cocked brow.

Fine. They want a show. I'll give them a show. Sit down if you aren't already, this is a long time coming.

"Okay," I took a deep breath. "You want to know what I think? I think that you cheating on me and officially ending things to be with Gwen is the _best thing that could have ever happened to me_. You were a distraction. I let you make me doubt myself. But I won't ever make that mistake again, because, unlike you, I learn from my mistakes. While you continue in this dead-end cycle of going in and out of prison, I'll be focused on my present and future. Let's face it, Duncan. You probably made the _biggest mistake of your life_ letting me go. I'm on to bigger and better things than this show, but you'll have to milk it to get as much money as you can out of it. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is thank you. Thank you for keeping me from continuing to waste my time trying to make us work. Thank you for leaving me, making me realize I should be putting myself first because you were never going to. Thank you for giving me my fire back, I'm not going to let it burn out over you again."

Silence ensued. Followed by a slow clap that evolved into the audience cheering. A genuine smile crossed my face for the first time in a while on this show. And another first, Duncan's eyes revealed his fear of regret.

He knew I was right._ I'm the best damn thing to ever happen to him_.

* * *

**A.N. I really enjoy writing one-shots revolving around this duo. Feel free to leave suggestions for stories if you'd like me to write more!**


End file.
